


Roof Sledding The Smythe Way

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Honestly its really dumb Sebastian, Kurt trying not to murder his boyfriend for the stupid, M/M, Sebastian doing something really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian comes up with the worst ideas and Kurt...always patches him up





	Roof Sledding The Smythe Way

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why this is a thing but here we are

"Kuuuuuurt wake up" HE felt a hand prodding at his face "Kurrrrrt come on get up its snowing" another poke before Kurt growled in frustration and smacked away the hand from his face "If you wake up I'll stop" Came the voice yet again "There's snow Kurt I want to go sledding come on!!" 

Kurt let out another frustrated growl and opened his eyes glaring at his boyfriend "What Sebastian?" he turned to look at the clock "It's seven in the morning Bas are you kidding me right now?" he turned his head to look a back at the man hovering over him "Why do you want to sled right now?"

"It's the perfect time. I want to sled off the roof of the garage onto the piles from the snow plows" Sebastian bounced the bed slightly jostling Kurt as he did before tugging the other man gently to get him up from the bed "So let's go get up I'll make you coffee and every thing come on" HE pushed himself up and pulled Kurt with him as he moved

"I hate you" 

Sebastian flashed him a smile "Nope you liar now come on so you can record me and send it to your dad" 

Rolling his eyes at the mess that his boyfriend was bound to get himself into, Kurt sighed and got dressed in warmer clothes "If you want to break every bone in your body that's fine with me. I won't stop you but you better not ask me to help you"

Sebastian grinned "Shush and come on!!!" he tugged him out of the room and headed downstairs to grab the sled he had stashed at the door before he want to annoy Kurt into waking up. HE stuck the camera in Kurt's hand and headed outside to climb onto their garage 

"I'm dating an idiot" Kurt mumbled to himself as he watched Sebastian climb the ladder they had leaned against the garaged to take down their Christmas lights "Bas you're going to get hurt and I'm not taking you to the hospital!!" he called out as he watched him get situated on the sled. 

Sebastian waved his hand "Just record" he called out and waited until Kurt waved his hand that he was recording before pushing himself and the sled off of the roof with a grin of excitement "Whoa!!!!" he yelled as he sped off the roof and landed in a giant pile of snow "Uh Kurt....I need help"

Stopping the recording Kurt walked over to where Sebastian had landed and shook his head at the cut on his boyfriend's face "You're an idiot, but your my idiot. Come inside so I can clean your face" he pulled the taller man out of the snow and walked back inside "Ridiculous"


End file.
